GENUFLECT
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Di hari-hari biasa, Hansol hanya memerlukan dua butir. Tiga untuk pelukan, empat untuk sapaan, lima untuk ciuman selamat malam, dan enam untuk saling berbisik sayang. "Aku mau menemanimu, sepanjang apapun itu, bahkan jika penyakitmu terlalu parah dan tidak bisa sembuh." – Jihoon. (VERZI/VERNON x WOOZI/FICLET/Hospital-View/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

(10)

Hansol selalu menatap ke kejauhan. Dari atas atap bangunan, di ketinggian yang jarang dicapai orang. Mungkin dia suka, atau mungkin dia telah jenuh pada dunia – sebab kebanyakan orang tidak bisa menolerir kebiasannya yang tidak biasa.

Dia akan mendaki tangga untuk mencapainya, ketika bulan mengintip dari balik horison yang tersepuh oranye.

Dia menggali saku demi botol obatnya, membuka tutup, dan menuang empat butir di tangannya. Memandang sebentar, Hansol menelan semua itu tanpa banyak berpikir. Dia menunggu. Cukup lama hingga dingin udara malam menimpa lengannya yang telanjang.

Kemudian, tersenyum saat Jihoon diam-diam berjinjit di belakangnya, mengusap tengkuk dan membuatnya merinding.

Jihoon tak sempat berkata apapun karena bibirnya dikunci dalam kuluman.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang."

* * *

 **GENUFLECT**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Tulisan ini buat **Paperoheart** yang udah lewat PM minta dibuatin VerZi. :v Kupikir aku lama-lama jadi trash!Hoon ya soalnya ama siapapun dia dipasangin kok kalo di headcanon aku tetep smol aja diaaaa #cry. Ah, tapi moga suka!))

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Ficlet (1.345 words)

 **Pairing** : VerZi (Hansol x Jihoon)

 **Genre(s)** : Romance, Angst

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Hansol yang gundah, terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Jihoon.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; mental-health issue; drug-usage; major-character death; such a twin-fict; self-beta

* * *

(9)

Di hari-hari biasa, dia hanya memerlukan dua butir.

Tiga untuk pelukan, empat untuk sapaan, lima untuk ciuman selamat malam, dan enam untuk saling berbisik sayang.

Jihoon pernah bilang jika Hansol harus menelan delapan agar mereka bisa bercinta – tapi Hansol akan menolak halus: "Hubungan badan hanya diperlukan untuk mereka yang tidak saling percaya."

* * *

(8)

Malam itu Jihoon tampak lebih pucat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bagi Hansol itu wajar, karena kanker Jihoon sudah masuk stadium gawat dan tidak mungkin ditawar. Mungkin penyakit sialan itu sudah menghisap habis darah Jihoon, atau mungkin saja Jihoon keras kepala meninggalkan semua pesan dokter yang berbentuk obat di atas nakasnya. Laki-laki itu berpikir linier, karena dia pikir penyakitnya telah kebal diberikan virus macam apapun sehingga lebih mudah untuk berhenti menangkalnya.

Bagaimanapun, kata-kata dari mulutnya lebih memancing kekhawatiran Hansol.

"Mari kita berpisah saja."

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu."

" _Kau_ sebenarnya tahu. Hansol, apakah harus kuperjelas agar bisa kaumengerti?"

Jihoon didekap erat seperti tidak akan dilepas kembali. "Aku harus segera pergi." kata Jihoon, suaranya kecil karena wajahnya terkubur di bahu Hansol.

(Hansol menuang lima butir ke dalam tangannya, lalu menjejalkannya ke tenggorokan bulat-bulat.)

Mereka berciuman bibir. Lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Tangan Hansol terkalung ke pinggang Jihoon sementara lawannya memeluk tengkuknya seperti mereka baru berjumpa setelah lama tidak bersua.

Saat Hansol merilis ciuman itu, mereka terengah-engah mengais oksigen.

"Kenapa kau licik menggunakan cara ini, Hansol?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." ujarnya, separuh hilang harapan.

Jihoon geming beberapa saat sebelum melontarkan respon. Ekspresinya datar, tapi suaranya turun. "Tapi kau bisa dianggap aneh."

"Peduli setan dengan orang lain. Aku hanya butuh kau untuk tetap hidup." Hansol mencoba peruntungan.

Lima menit. Lebih lama dari yang Hansol kira tapi tidak apa-apa, karena Jihoon punya jawaban:

"Kau orang gila."

Hansol tertawa renyah. "Aku gila karena mencintaimu."

Dia paham dirinya egois, tapi dia tidak keberatan menjadi egois selama Jihoon bertahan di sisinya dan tidak beranjak ke manapun.

(Yang dia tahu, metode ini akan tetap berhasil jika dia membiarkan akal sehatnya terbang bersama pahit yang tersisa di bintil-bintil lidahnya.)

* * *

(7)

Jihoon tak pernah absen mengunjunginya.

Tapi, pernah ada satu kesempatan saat dia benar-benar tidak datang sama sekali dan membuat Hansol menunggu sia-sia.

Hansol pikir Jihoon hanya kelelahan. Jadi, dia hanya menunggu lebih lama, tidak pernah pergi dari posisinya, hanya meringkuk seperti janin di sudut atap yang dingin. Pagi tiba; Hansol terbangun dengan pegal di punggung tapi menarik senyum puas.

Mungkin Jihoon hanya kelelahan; Hansol terus-menerus menanamkan pikiran tersebut ke dalam kepalanya.

(Hari itu dia meninggalkan botol obatnya yang menggelinding ke bawah brangkar.)

* * *

(6)

Adakalanya, kenyataan tidak berbanding lurus dengan harapan dan impian.

Hansol terpaksa menerima mosi tersebut karena Jihoon hanya dapat diraih kembali jika dia merelakan kewarasannya pergi.

Pertama kali dia mencoba, usahanya tidak langsung mendapat hasil karena kepalanya hanya pening – tidak ada Jihoon di hadapannya seperti yang dia kira.

Di percobaan kedua, barulah Jihoon datang, dengan raut miris tapi merindukannya lebih dari apapun.

"Kau pesimis dengan hidupmu?" tanyanya.

Hansol menarik kepala Jihoon terbenam di dadanya. Menangis diam-diam. Jihoon tidak melakukan apapun untuk menetralisir rasa sesak Hansol, tapi tidak beranjak ke manapun hingga Hansol mampu berucap: "Senang bertemu denganmu _lagi_ , Jihoon."

* * *

(5)

Bagi Hansol, untuk menarik sebuah pernyataan kau harus menelan seribu jarum ke dalam lehermu.

Dia ingin menyuruh Jihoon untuk melakukan itu tapi dia terlanjur jatuh cinta sampai tidak tega.

Pada akhirnya, dia mencari cara lain dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Berjinjit di ruang penyimpanan kantung darah dan obat-obatan rumah sakit. Berkutat dengan banyak tulisan Latin dan remang-remang yang menyakitkan mata. Dia sempat tertusuk ujung jarum suntik yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di lantai. Dia harus menyendiri di depan kamar mayat, main kucing-kucingan dengan beberapa perawat, dan bolos dari jadwalnya menerima serum karena ingin mendapatkan _nya_ walaupun harus seharian berkutat.

Namun, dia puas ketika berhasil mendapatkannya.

Satu-satunya di rumah sakit itu: sesuatu yang bisa membawa Jihoon kembali.

* * *

(4)

Seminggu lalu, kamar Magnolia 1717 dikosongkan karena suatu alasan.

Kemudian, beberapa perawat mendorong sebuah brangkar keluar, lewat di depan matanya yang bergulir ke dalam ruangan. Ada yang berbaring di atasnya ditutupi selembar selimut putih. Tangan pucat terjulur ke luar, karena luas selimut tidak seberapa dan jasad di bawah selimut itu nampaknya telah terbujur lama.

Tiang infus bertengger di samping spasi kosong bekas brangkar diletakkan.

Jihoon tidak ada di mana-mana. Tidak di depan jendela, tidak bersandar ke sofa, tidak bernyanyi beberapa bait lagu seperti yang dia suka lakukan di hari-hari biasa. Hanya hening menyakitkan yang mengisi bangsal tempat Jihoon semestinya berada.

Hansol hanya bisa membisu saat pandangannya kembali, membaca papan nama yang ditempel di ujung brangkar.

Buket mawarnya jatuh ke lantai.

* * *

(3)

Bukan berarti Jihoon punya usia yang lebih panjang.

Akan tetapi, laki-laki itu lebih memilih mengabaikan dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan riang daripada menumbuhkan stres yang membuat pikirannya semakin bercabang.

Tapi, suatu hari dia mencoba realistis dan kalimat pesimis lahir dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Apa yang tersisa dari kita – dua orang dengan vonis penyakit yang tidak akan pernah sembuh dan kepala yang kehabisan rambut karena kemoterapi?"

"Tapi dua pasien tanpa masa depan bisa memiliki kebahagiannya sendiri."

"Dengan cara apa?" Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Saling mencintai." Hansol menyongsong dengan senyum yang menjanjikan. "Apabila orang payah bersama-sama melengkapi satu sama lain, dunia ini lebih indah daripada yang bisa kaulihat dengan mata kepala."

Jihoon memalingkan wajah ke samping. Namun, bibirnya tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbit dari respon otaknya yang merasa terhibur. "Aku tak yakin kita bisa."

"Kau harus yakin."

"Hidup kita tidak lama."

"Aku bisa membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih lama jika kaumau, Jihoon. Kita bisa berbagi selamanya. Bukan hanya kata-kata."

* * *

(2)

Hansol hanya butuh diyakinkan – sebab vonis menimpa seperti bangunan rubuh tepat di atas kepalanya, bahwa dia harus menghabiskan hidup dengan status sebagai pasien abadi dan menelan banyak suplemen antibodi untuk melawan penyakit yang menggerogoti. Dia hanya perlu diberi jaminan jika hidupnya masih bisa berarti. Semua orang di sekitarnya berkata bahwa dia terjebak stagnasi, tak peduli berapa kuatnya dia mencoba berjuang.

Jihoon adalah penyelamat. Mengenyampingkan bahwa rambutnya rontok setiap hari, Jihoon pergi ke kamar rawat Hansol untuk sepotong kalimat penyembuh, atau menariknya dari ujung jurang yang disebut keputusasaan. Hansol bersyukur mereka bertemu.

Memang, Jihoon tak pernah berkata-kata, tapi Hansol tahu jelas laki-laki itu mau menemaninya. Menikmati sisa usia di bangsal yang pengap oleh aroma obat dan harapan yang pudar. Detik-detik yang bergulir lambat, bertangkai-tangkai anyelir di vas kaca berair, dan lantai dingin di bawah kaki mereka; menjadi saksi dari dua orang yang mencoba melawan kenyataan dengan menjemput fantasinya sendiri.

Mereka bernyanyi, bercerita, membagi mimpi. Kalau-kalau keajaiban memang nyata dan benar terjadi, mereka akan membangun pondok di bawah kaki gunung dan hidup dengan bahagia sampai salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan mati. Lalu, satu lagi dari mereka akan mengunjungi makam pasangannya; meninggalkan setangkai mawar putih di dekat pusaranya.

* * *

(1)

Mereka hanya mengenal karena kebetulan; ketika hati Hansol hancur setelah dokter menjelma hakim dan mengetukkan palu sidang secara keji, lewat kalimat destruktif dan bermakna negatif dari sisi manapun dia didengar.

Hansol yang gundah, seketika terhipnotis.

Karena Jihoon si laki-laki yang bertemankan kanker hampir di sepanjang usianya, menarik seluruh atensinya dengan sebuah kalimat:

"Aku mau menemanimu, sepanjang apapun itu, bahkan jika penyakitmu terlalu parah dan tidak pernah sembuh."

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

menurut kalian gimana? i mean, plotnya nyampe kan? kalo dibaca dari bawah, mereka ketemu waktu jihoon masih hidup; kalo dibaca dari atas, jihoon-nya udah mati. ahhhh, aku ga ngarep banyak selain fiknya bisa ngehibur. jadi ... jangan bosan buat review? :o

.

.

.

in-case for yg masih bingung: kalo aku sendiri sbg yg bikin cerita – hansol di sini cinta mati sama jihoon, jadi tho jihoon meninggal, dia make obat untuk perantara supaya dia bisa ngehalusinasiin jihoon. :'v


End file.
